5 de septiembre
by skymoon
Summary: Uno de los días más importantes, Ezra...


El cinco de septiembre de ese año caería en viernes. Aún hacia mucho calor y el verano se resistía a marcharse, aunque la verdad es que todavía era pronto para que lo hiciera. Mary Travis hacia tiempo que había recibido una información de una mujer con la que apenas había intercambiado más de dos palabras. Maude Standish, se dirigió a ella la última vez que pasó por la ciudad para visitar o "torturar" nunca estaba claro el motivo, a su hijo. Ezra Standish hacia ya casi un año que se había convertido en uno de los siete hombres de la ley que protegían Four Corner. Recordaba sus palabras: _"Este año es posible que no pase ese día solo... El cinco de septiembre es su cumpleaños... me gustaría que este año significara algo para él"_. Mary sonrió, aquella sentencia le dejó claro el inmenso amor que Maude sentía por su hijo, y aunque ambos fingían tolerarse apenas, lo cierto es que tanto el hijo como la madre buscaban desesperadamente la aprobación mutua.

Bueno pues el día se acercaba y ahora que los hombres habían regresado de su última misión era hora de que lo supieran. Entró en la iglesia y con voz clara habló:

¿Josiah? – Oyó pasos en la capilla aledaña y a través de la puerta apareció la alta y fuerte figura del pistolero de más edad.

Buenos días, Sra. Travis, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

Necesito comentarle algo... – Ella se acercó y se sentó en el banco principal frente al hombre que también tomó asiento en uno de los tres escalones que llevaban al altar.

Dígame...

El viernes es el cumpleaños de Ezra... – Volvió a sonreír ante la forma en que se levantaron las cejas del predicador.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Me lo dijo su madre... fue ella la que me comentó que le encantaría que este año fuera especial. Estaba pensando que Ezra se merece que sea así, ¿no cree? – Josiah la miró en silencio, finalmente asintió.

¿Qué tiene pensado?

Inez, Cassie y yo podemos prepararle algunas comidas que sabemos le gustan, sus gustos son "refinados" pero creo que no tendremos ningún problema... sino te importa lo demás lo dejo en vuestras manos.

"¿Lo demás?"

Los regalos... todo cumpleaños debe tener regalos. – Mary se levantó intentando contener la risa ante la mirada incrédula que el hombre le dirigía. – Bueno, me marcho tengo que empezar a preparar muchas cosas y hablar con las chicas para que me ayuden. Que tengáis suerte. – La rubia editora del "Clarion" salió de la parroquia con una amplia sonrisa.

Josiah Sánchez era alto, fuerte y tozudo como una mula. Había encontrado en aquella capilla un objeto de redención y en sus seis compañeros la lealtad y familia que llegó a creer nunca volvería a merecer. Por eso una vez vio salir a la Sra. Travis del lugar suspiró pensando que sería una tarea difícil encontrar algo le hiciera saber a Ezra lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que le apreciaba y quería. Lo esencial que se había vuelto para su vida. Pero aunque fuera difícil lo conseguiría, el antaño tramposo jugador se lo merecía. Merecía ese esfuerzo. Salió él también del lugar y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la cárcel, sabía que allí estarían Chris Larabee, el líder de los siete y su inseparable Vin Tanner, por el camino Nathan Jackson se situó a su lado.

Ven conmigo... – Le dijo.

¿A dónde?

A ver a Chris y Vin, tengo que deciros algo... algo que debéis saber todos salvo Ezra...

¡Qué ha hecho esta vez!

No juzgues tan rápido, hermano Nathan, tiene que ver con él pero no ha hecho nada malo... – Abrió la puerta de la prisión y, efectivamente allí estaban las personas que buscaba y, afortunadamente una tercera que también tenía que participar en los preparativos. – Hermanos... cierra la puerta, Nate, por favor. – Vio que Chris se sentaba derecho en la silla que ocupaba y le miraba con esos terribles ojos azules que el hombre tenía.

¿Sucede algo, Josiah?

Nada malo, solo quería que supierais que la Sra. Travis me..., nos, ha encargado una misión...

¿Y por qué esa misión tiene que ver con Ezra? – Inquirió Nathan haciendo lo que su amigo había dicho.

¿Tiene que ver con Ez? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – La voz de Buck se dejó oír llena de sarcasmo.

Nacer... el viernes es su cumpleaños. La Sra. Travis cree que debemos hacer que sea un día especial para él...

¿Y eso por qué? No digo que no deba serlo pero... – Siguió Buck sorprendido al oír que el viernes era el aniversario de su amigo.

Se lo pidió su madre, según Mary ella le dijo que deseaba que por fin este año esa fecha tuviera un significado especial para él... por lo que deduzco de esas palabras Ezra ha debido pasar muchos cumpleaños completamente solo.

Bueno, aunque ella no se lo hubiera pedido... Ezra es nuestro amigo y debiera importarnos hacer que se sienta "especial" ese día, ¿no? – Intervino Vin.

Eso mismo había pensado yo... se ha esforzado mucho a lo largo del año, no es perfecto, ninguno de nosotros lo somos, pero quizá él esté superando obstáculos diferentes a los nuestros aunque no menos complicados y se merece saber que apreciamos el esfuerzo.

Se merece saber que nos ha demostrado que es uno de los nuestros...

Exacto, Buck...

Sé que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y que continúa haciéndolo... – La voz calmada de Chris sonó pensativa.

Inez me ha comentado que muchas veces aún nos mira como si no tuviera claro que forma parte de...

... de la familia que hemos creado, Sr. Jackson.

¿El viernes? – Josiah asintió ante la pregunta de Larabee. – Bien, pues algo haremos pero él no debe saber nada. Buck pon al corriente a JD.

Vin y Chris volvieron a quedarse solos. Josiah y Nathan habían salido rumbo a la clínica del segundo, mientras que el mujeriego Buck se había ido a buscar al miembro más joven de los siete. Los dos pistoleros se miraron en silencio. Finalmente, Chris se levantó de su sitio y se quitó el negro sombrero para mesarse los cabellos.

¿Qué piensas? – Se volvió a mirar al rastreador Tanner.

En que creo que esta puede que sea una de las misiones más difíciles a la que nos hallamos enfrentado. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer...

Un regalo estaría bien...

Claro, ¡¡pero qué demonios le podemos regalar!

Los correajes de Chaucer están muy desgastados, creo que le gustaría recibir unos nuevos de buena calidad. Entre tú y yo podemos comprarlos... con lo que ganamos aquí él no tendría para adquirirlos y menos con la jugarreta que le hizo su madre con lo del hotel. Y jamás nos pedirá prestado...

¡Su maldito orgullo sureño!

Yo tengo un maldito orgullo texano y tú, un maldito orgullo nevadense... – Sonrió Vin divertido. Chris le siguió mirando un rato y finalmente él también sonrió asintiendo. – ¿Te parece, entonces, buena idea?

No está mal... si nos esmeramos le podemos decir muchas cosas a través de esos correajes...

¿Cómo qué?

Como que nos importa.

¿Y, bien, Hermano Jackson, qué piensa?

En su regalo, Josiah... en que tengo claro cuál va a ser.

¿Ah, sí? – El fuerte hombre de color sonrió a su amigo. – ¿Podría compartirlo conmigo?

Lo siento, Josiah pero no solo será una sorpresa para él.

De acuerdo, entonces.

¿Has pensado tu algo?

Algo...

Vale, no preguntaré. – Josiah se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Buck Wilmington encontró a JD sentado en la entrada del salón hablando con el propio Ezra. Se situó frente a ellos y se dirigió al jugador:

Siento tener que privarte de la grata compañía de JD, Ezra pero necesito intercambiar unas palabras con nuestro común joven amigo, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

En absoluto, Sr. Wilmington, no sea demasiado duro con él y que le sea leve, Sr. Dunne.

¡Qué te hace suponer que me va a regañar, Ezra! ¡No he hecho nada! – Exclamó el muchacho algo molesto.

Bueno, entonces seguro que te quiere poner al corriente de alguna de sus nuevas aventuras amorosas. Yo me voy dentro, en cinco minutos dará comienzo una nueva e interesante partida.

Que te vaya bien, Ez... no dejes que te la den.

¡Por quién me toma, Sr. Wilmington! Está usted hablando con un profesional...

Lo sé, Ez... hasta luego. – Ezra se levantó y tocándose el ala de su sombrero, a modo de despedida, entró en el local propiedad de su madre.

¿Qué sucede, Buck? De verdad, que no he hecho nada...

Aquí no, JD, ven vamos a los establos. – Prácticamente se llevó arrastras al chico.

¡Pero qué, demonios, sucede Buck! Deja de arrastrarme así. – El bigotudo vaquero asintió, le soltó y le miró.

El viernes es el cumpleaños de Ezra...

¡¿Ostras, por eso no quería hablar delante de salón! ¡Por si nos oía! Qué tenéis pensado hacer...

Los demás no sé pero yo tenía en mente hacerle algún regalo que le haga saber... – JD sonrió.

¿qué forma parte de la familia? – Buck le devolvió la sonrisa.

Veo que me vas conociendo bien, JD.

Supongo que sí, Buck. ¿Puedo ayudarte y participar de tu regalo?

Cuantos más seamos mejor será el presente, ¡por supuesto, JD! Tú colaboración es bienvenida.

No había acaecido nada relevante a lo largo del día. Como la mayoría de las veces había pasado desapercibido pero, a diferencia, de otros años, este le había resultado algo pesaroso. Le hubiera gustado que fuera distinto pero todo había transcurrido entre partidas de póker, animadas conversaciones con sus amigos y poco más. Ahora estaba haciendo la ronda... JD le había pedido por enésima vez en el día que le sustituyera en la labor, le había insinuado que tenía una cita sumamente importante esa noche y que no podía eludirla. Esperaba que la Sta. Wells mantuviera encendida la llama del amor. Deseaba todo lo mejor para el chico y sabía que JD estaba absolutamente enamorado de la muchacha. Así que por eso había aceptado, aunque también necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Oyó pasos tras él y se volvió raudo.

Tranquilo, Ezra, soy Chris...

¡Será mejor que procure no darme esos sustos, Sr. Larabee! Lamentaría mucho que le sucediese algo malo. – Afirmó el jugador mientras enfundaba su derringer.

Lo mismo digo, Ezra. – Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. – Creí que esta noche haría la ronda JD...

Tenía una cita con la Sta. Wells, me suplicó que le sustituyera... – Chris asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La noche está muy tranquila, ¿me acompañas a tomar un whiskey...? – Ezra enarcó una ceja.

¿Está seguro, Sr. Larabee?

Seguro..., ¿qué, aceptas?

Encantado. – Se dirigieron hacia el salón en silencio. Ezra sabía que Chris era un hombre de pocas palabras pero le apreciaba mucho, prácticamente todo lo que hacia en los últimos meses estaba dirigido a ganarse su confianza y respeto. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Larabee supiera que él haría lo que fuera para no volver a defraudarle, para hacerle saber que le admiraba, que no pensaba huir y que no había cosa que más deseara en el mundo que poder ser su amigo y que Chris le considerara también su camarada, no estaba seguro de que estuviera teniendo resultado y era algo que le frustraba mucho. Suspiró.

¿Estás bien, Ezra – Preguntó Chris al oírle.

Sí, solo pensaba.

¿En qué? – Ezra se encogió de hombros intentado desviar la conversación, Chris asintió y en el fondo se alegró de que hubieran planeado algo para ese día. Parecía que Ezra necesitaba una buena demostración de amistad y afecto. Subieron a la galería delantera del salón, el líder de los pistoleros vio que su compañero enarcaba las cejas extrañado. Del lugar no salía ningún ruido, y eso si que era sumamente raro. Le vio sacar su pistola y mirar al interior después de haberse situado a uno de los lados de las puertas, le siguió el juego. Lo que ambos vieron desde esa posición es que el sitio estaba vacío y que en el centro había una larga mesa llena de platos, cubierto y vasos.

Chris... – Susurró Ezra.

Dime...

¿Qué es esto?

¿Por qué no entras y lo descubres por ti mismo? – Los hermosos ojos verdes del astuto jugador brillaron esperanzados. Hizo lo que su jefe había insinuado, Chris pasó detrás de él.

¿Hay alguien? – Preguntó Ezra en voz alta.

Hola, Ezra... – La voz de JD se dejó oír mientras el chico bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del piso superior.

¿Sr. Dunne no tenías una cita con la Sta. Wells?

Tenía una cita pero nunca te dije que fuera con ella, mi cita es contigo... – JD sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba Ezra. – ¡Eh, deja de pensar eso! No es una cita de esa clase... – Chris se echó a reír, mientras veía como Ezra se sonrojaba más aún. ¡Eso si que era un hecho histórico! Pillar en un renuncio a Standish.

No perviertas a nuestro joven colega, Ezra... – Buck apareció por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina portando algunas botellas de vino que depositó en la mesa. En ese momento Vin, Nathan y Josiah hicieron su aparición viniendo de la calle.

Repito, ¿qué es esto, ¿qué significa esa mesa? – Buck sonrió más ampliamente.

¿Qué día es hoy, Ezra? – Los ojos del sureño se abrieron de par en par.

¿Lo sabéis?

¿Tú que crees...

Pero, ¿cómo...

Tenemos nuestras propias fuentes...

Feliz cumpleaños, Ezra. – Nathan se había colocado al lado del jugador y pasado un brazo por sus hombros. Fue el primero en decir esas palabras y las dijo de todo corazón. Ezra se quedó mudo.

Felicidades, hijo. – Josiah sonreía ampliamente al ver la emoción contenida en esos ojos esmeraldas.

Felicidades, Ezra. – JD se quitó su sombrero hongo y lo depositó en el respaldo de una de las sillas que circundaban la mesa.

Muchas felicidades, amigo. – Buck tomó asiento cerca del mueble en que JD había depositado su prenda. Chris y Vin le dieron una amistosa palmada en la espalda y también se sentaron.

Gracias, no me esperaba algo así.

Cómo lo ibas a esperar si nunca nos has dicho qué día naciste. – Le reprochó Buck.

Lamento no haberlo hecho, Buck pero nunca ha sido una fecha especialmente agradable.

Hoy lo será. – Afirmó Nathan.

Y os lo agradezco pero de verdad que no hacia...

Hacía falta, Ezra... mantén, por una vez en tu vida, tu maldita boca cerrada y limítate a disfrutar del momento. – Habló Vin.

¿Por qué hay cuatro sillas de más?

Quizá porque faltamos nosotras, ¿no crees? – Ezra se quedó asombrado al ver salir a Mary, Cassie, Inez y la Sra. Wells de la cocina portando diversos platos rebosantes de comida.

¿Todo esto es por mí? – Las mujeres se echaron a reír mientras se acercaban a los hombres, tras dejar los platos en la mesa, se acercaron a Ezra y le besaron. La anciana Sra. Wells le dio un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo.

¿Cómo piensas que dejaría pasar por alto el cumpleaños del hombre que me salvó la vida? – Le dijo Mary depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Fue un verdadero placer, Sra. Travis. – Pronto estuvieron todos sentados degustando los exquisitos platos que las cuatro habían preparado con todo su esfuerzo y cariño.

Esto está a punto de acabar, es tarde pero no puede finalizar sin el momento cumbre de toda "fiesta de cumpleaños"... – Inez sonrió cuando Ezra la miró sorprendido al oírla pronunciar esas palabras. Más se sorprendió cuando vio que Vin se levantaba junto a Buck y cogían algo de detrás del mostrador. Eran paquetes.

¡No! – Exclamó él azorado.

Sí, Ezra... un cumpleaños no está completo sin regalos. – Rió JD.

Soy mayorcito para regalos, JD.

Nunca se es mayor para recibir regalos, Ezra... no seas infantil. – Intervino riendo Nathan. Los demás se unieron a sus risas. La noche estaba resultado sumamente entrañable.

Toma, de mi parte y de JD... – Buck le tendió el envoltorio, Ezra lo desenvolvió con manos temblorosas. Desde que era niño que nadie le había hecho un regalo. Ni siquiera su madre, para ellas celebrar su cumpleaños de buena manera era tener éxito en alguna estafa o en una partida de cartas. La botas de auténtica piel con sus iniciales grabadas le dejaron sin aliento.

Gracias, son increíbles. – Les sonrió efusivamente, sonrisa que Buck y JD le devolvieron encantados de ver que de verdad su amigo estaba emocionado con el presente. Habían acertado. Esta vez fue el regalo que le tendía Vin el que cogió.

¿Del Sr. Larabee y de usted, Sr. Tanner?

Siempre tan perspicaz, Ez, sí. – Le contestó el explorador. Él y Chris vieron como le brillaban los ojos cuando descubrió los arneses también de piel, negros y tachonados con brillantes piezas de metal.

Preciosos, les estoy muy agradecido...

No es nada, Ezra, el esfuerzo merece la pena. – Habló con suavidad Chris. Ezra le miró mudo de la impresión, finalmente le vieron tragar saliva y asentir.

Este es el mío... es algo que perdiste. – Nathan le tendió una pequeña caja de madera. Standish la abrió, durante unos segundos no pudo pronunciar palabras alguna.

Nate, ¿cómo...

Lo perdiste en la reyerta de Bel Water, lo recogí y vi que estaba roto... llevaba una temporada buscando el tiempo necesario para arreglarlo, está me pareció una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. – Ezra sostuvo en alto el reloj, brillaba como nuevo y, funcionaba.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya no lo llevabas contigo, Ez. – Intervino JD. – Significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

Era de mi padre... – La voz del tahúr sonó emocionada.

Nunca encontré el momento para decirte que lo había recogido... luego hubo veces que ni siquiera me acordaba... pero cuando supe qué día era hoy fue lo primero en que pensé. Perdóname por no habértelo dado antes.

Sr. Jackson, no tengo nada que perdonarle... es un recuerdo muy valioso que gracias a usted por fin funciona, antes nunca lo había hecho. Se paró cuando él murió. No sé si que el tiempo vuelva a pasar por él tendrá algún significado pero sin duda será algo bueno... ha venido de tus manos. – Nathan sonrió, y volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros. – ¿Le he dicho alguna vez que para mi ha sido un honor conocerle, Sr. Jackson?

No hace falta que lo digas para que yo lo sepa, Ez... pero te lo agradezco. – Los ojos de todos se desviaron hacia Josiah, esperando el presente del predicador.

Mi regalo no es un objeto, hijo... quería que lo que te diera sirviera para que te des cuenta de algunas cosas... – Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó un sobre que le tendió al hombre. Ezra lo cogió extrañado y lo abrió sacando dos cuartillas. Estaba claro que lo que allí había escrito había sido impreso por la prensa de Mary Travis. – No quiero que las letras desaparezcan, si las transcribía a mano es posible que si lo hicieran.

Léelo, Ez... – Pidió JD. Ezra se dispuso a hacerlo.

"_Como la filosofía y el arte, la amistad no es_

_imprescindible... De nada sirve sobrevivir, pero es_

_una de esas cosas que otorgan un valor a la_

_supervivencia"_

"_Lo más que puedo hacer por mi amigo es simplemente_

_serlo de él. Carezco de riquezas que otorgarle. Si sabe_

_que me complace quererlo, no deseará otro premio._

_¿No es en esto divina la amistad?"_

"_Te aprecio no sólo por lo que eres,_

_sino por lo que soy a tu lado._

_Te aprecio no sólo por lo que de ti has hecho, _

_sino por lo que de mí haces._

_Te aprecio por lograr, mejor que cualquier credo,_

_hacerme bueno,_

_y, mejor que cualquier destino,_

_hacerme feliz._

_Y lo conseguiste sin un ademán,_

_sin una palabra, sin un gesto._

_Simplemente por ser tú mismo. Tal vez,_

_al fin y al cabo, en eso consiste la amistad."_

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ezra se levantó y también lo hizo Josiah, ambos se fundieron, sin tapujos en un emocionado abrazo.

Formas parte de nosotros, hijo... No lo vuelvas a dudar nunca. – Murmuró el predicador.

Nunca, Ezra. – La voz de Vin sonó tranquila.

Nunca. – Intervino Nathan.

Jamás. – Dijeron Buck y JD al unísono. Los dos se sonrieron.

Nunca, Ez. – Sentenció Chris.

"_Oh, el consuelo, el indecible consuelo de sentirse seguro con alguien; de no tener que sopesar pensamientos ni medir palabras, sino expresarlos tal cual son, paja y grano revueltos, sabiendo que una mano fiel se encargará de separarlos, de guardar lo que valga la pena y de aventar luego el resto, con un soplo afectuoso." _– Susurró Inez. Ezra la miró. – Es un dicho mejicano sobre la amistad.

Es precioso.

Yo también conozco uno... Me lo enseñó mi madre, es irlandés, como lo era ella. – Habló JD.

Será un honor oírlo. – JD frunció el ceño pensando, finalmente sonrió y empezó a hablar.

"_Que la helada nunca aflija a tus patatas. Que las pencas de tus coles estén siempre libres de gusanos. Que los cuervos nunca penetren en tu granero, y que esté siempre preñada tu burra..._- Levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente ante la sorprendida mirada que le dirigían todos, les hizo un gesto para que esperasen antes de echarse a reír. - _... Que goces de salud y larga vida. Que te cases con la mujer a la que prefieras y tengas un hijo cada año. Que no pagues renta por la tierra. Y que lleves media hora en el cielo cuando el diablo sepa de tu muerte. ¡Salud! ¡Que vivas tanto como desees y nada te falte mientras vivas! Que mueras en la cama a los noventa y cinco, del disparo de una mujer celosa. Que escuches palabras cálidas en la fría noche, luna llena en las tinieblas y camino llano hasta tu puerta. Que el sendero se acerque para encontrarte. Que el viento sople siempre a tu espalda, brille el sol sobre tu cara y caiga mansa la lluvia sobre tus campos. Que hasta que volvamos a vernos, Dios te tenga en el hueco de Su mano."_

El comienzo me ha dejado totalmente descolocado pero reconozco que es hermoso, Sr. Dunne

Deseo que buena parte de lo que dice te suceda, Ez...

¿Conoces a alguien que haya muerto a los noventa y cinco del disparo de una mujer celosa?

Mi bisabuelo... – Sonrió JD contento por fin de revelar algo que pillaría desprevenidos a todos.

¡No! – Exclamó Buck.

¡Oh, sí! Las risas que se echaba mi madre cuando le pedía que me contara cómo sucedió...

Nunca nos has contado cómo era tu madre...

¿Quieres saber como era mi madre, Ezra?

Por supuesto... eres mi hermano.

Se llamaba Emma y era preciosa. Una de las mujeres más fuertes que nunca he conocido... – Todos miraban al chico mientras este se sentaba al lado de Ezra que le tendió un trozo del pastel de chocolate que la Sra. Wells había preparado.

Fuera, desde la calle, se podían oír con claridad las risas saliendo del lugar. La calidez, la amistad. La familia.

XIII


End file.
